Monsterhearts:We're Just Beginning
: : : |A HALF-BREED?}} : : |I FIND YOUR CERTITUDE OF WHAT IS AND IS NOT WITHIN THE PARAMETERS OF MY DEAL OFFENSIVE.}} |SIX MORE SOULS. SHOULD YOU WISH FOR YOUR POWER RETURNED, YOU WILL ENSURE THAT THEY ARE NOT WEAK HALF-BREEDS.}} : : Get your ass out of bed and get ready for school! : : : You remember what I said last night. You go to school, and then you come straight home. You go out all night again, and you stay out. You got it? This coming home at midnight shit stops. Now. : : And when I tell you do to something, you do it, and you do it when I tell you! When you come home today you're pulling all the weeds outside until it gets dark, and you're going to to that every day until this yard is weed-free. : : And if I hear another one of those little sighs I'm gonna beat the shit out of you. You're lucky I don't toss your ass out to the road. }} : : : Here's all the assignments you missed for my English class. Normally I don't give out work late, but you seem to have been in a genuinely dangerous situation while absent. : ...Thanks... : I expect the work to be turned in by the end of tomorrow's school day. Also. Principal Foxx wants to speak with you, you can go to see her now. : : : : Nice clothes fuck-nugget! He's so fuckin poor I'm surprised he can even afford public school. : : So you've had a nice long night to dream about my offer... So here's Hammer's homework... I need it by 3rd period. Then we can play. : ...Uhmm... : ...Don't tell me that you need more convincing. I'm surprised... You know I can be soft... Sensual... A long slow burn if that's what you need... Nice and firm... I can wrap myself around you real tight... I can see how tense you are... Maybe you just need me to hold you close... I can make you feel nice and snug... If that's what you want... : : Just say the word, and I'll be anything you want me to... : ...I... I'll... Have it done by third... : You know you don't taste half-bad... See you at lunch... : }} : And your name? : Nemo Vidente. : ...I... Don't see you in here... Vidente? With a "V"? : I'm in there. Just transferred today... : Oh yes, here you are. Vidente, Nemo. I'll print out your class schedule, it'll take a moment. You can take a seat if you want. : So what's the verdict on this school? : Huh? : The verdict? What's this school like? : Oh, it's... Lots of bullies, up tight teachers, and drama... : So it's like any other school. : ...Yeah. That's probably right... I've only been here a few days though. : Oh, really? You're new too then. : Yeah I guess so... : Here's your papers, Nemo. And the principal will see you now Chris. : Maybe I'll see yo around. : Yeah... Maybe. : Christopher Courier, please take a seat. : Just Chris, please. : Very well, Chris, you likely know why you're here. We're six days into the school year and you've already gotten into two fights with a student. While I want to give you the benefit of the doubt due to who you got into those fights with, your records from your old school clearly show that this is not a new problem... : I'm not gonna make excuses about the first time, but the second time I was defending a girl he attack. : ...Yes, very noble, but that doesn't change the fact that your track record here is very poor. Since you did the "right" thing, I'm willing to turn the other cheek, but you get in another fight and there will be consequences, understand? : I understand. : Good. From what I'm to understand you were involved with the accident Odie was in. I've heard that you and him were caught in a downed power line. How's he doing? : He's in a coma. : Oh, that's terrible. I know his mother, perhaps I'll call her. What a terrible thing to happen... If you need to speak with the councilor, Dr. Thredson, make an appointment with Laura, the receptionist. : ...Thanks, but I think I'll be ok. : Well you may make your way to first period, Laura will fill out a late slip for you. : }} : : Hey, my mother told me what's needed to help Shane. C'mon, I'll tell you about it. : So what do we need? : Seven candles, a stick of... You know what that doesn't matter, I can get that shit. We need two witches. You're one, right? That means we only need one more. : ...I don't know Chris, I don't think I'm a witch... : My mother said you were, so you are. I doubt she'd made a mistake. : Aren't witches girls? : I don't know. : I don't know any spells or anything, how am I supposed to be a witch? : Are you gonna fucking help or am I seriously going to need to find two witches to clean up your fucking mess without you? : ...Alright. What do I have to do? : I don't know, she won't tell me until I get everything she asked for. So since you're a witch, wouldn't that mean someone else in your family is one too? : I... Really doubt it... : I have no idea how witches work... Maybe I'll head over to Karen's after school... She seems to know a lot about this stuff. You should go to the public library after school, maybe they have some books on the occult or something. : I can't... I have to go straight home after school... My dad's pissed at me after what happened last night. : So? This is life or death Liam? Who cares if your parents... Ground you or something? : Not everyone has a trillion dollars to parade around with, and do whatever the fuck they want. If I don't do what my parents say they'll kick me out and I'll be living on the streets. So is that it? You just need me because I'm apparently a witch? That all? : Do you know the name of the demon? : No. He never told me what his name was. : That's apparently the most important part... Try to find it out. I'm sure he'll pop up again, like he did last night... : ...I think there's something else... I think the demon is working for... Maybe with another... Demon? I had a dream about him, but I'm not sure if it was actually a dream, and he was speaking to this... Creepy mask... And it... Kinda... Ate Karen's brother's soul... I think... It said it needed... Six more souls... As part of some deal, something that would make the demon more powerful. : You're sure this wasn't just a dream? : Not entirely... But... It didn't feel like any dream I've had before... It was more like I was watching it happen. : ...Could've been the demon messing with you. : ...I don't see why he'd... Show me that though... : : I have to go give something to someone... I'll see you... Next class I guess... : : Hey new kid, alright if I sit with you? : ...Uhh, yeah sure. : Man that Biology class this morning, what's that guy's problem? : Apparently he enjoys giving out mountains of work... I don't think my grade in his class is going to be very good. : Oy! So you really hang out with that -what's-his-name? Logan? : What's it to you? : Don't give a shit, 'spose I was just ask'n, mate. Wanted to thank you fer wot you did ta Blake, getting him expelled and such. Sorry 'bout giv'n you such a hard time before. : It's fine. : Ya know lot'sa people look'n to get ya in the back, since Blake was their friend. : ...I'm caring less and less about school drama with every passing day... : That's the spirt, ay mate? Who gives a fuck 'bout them shitheads? Shouldn't you be with the other blokes on the polo team? : I guess? : Yer a wierd'n, ya know that? Kickass hair, mate. : Just dyed it. : Those contacts match your dye job? : Not contacts. : Huh... Green and blue. You blokes look good together... Analogous colors and shit. See'ya'round, Colonel Sanders. : : Looks like she's the hot stuff around here. Seemed to have the hots for you. : I think I'll pass... }} : : Got my homework? : What? Oh... Yeah. It's not AP English so... It was pretty easy. I wrote all the answers on this one... So you can just copy them over, that way Mr. Hammer doesn't recognize my hand writing... : ...You know a job this good deserves a nice, big, reward. What do you think? : ...I'll do your homework if you want, but... That's all. : ...What the hell are you saying? : I'm saying that I'm... Not comfortable with what you're... Doing. : You were pretty fucking comfortable yesterday. Seemed like you enjoyed it... A lot. And then again this morning. I could practically feel your anticipation, so don't try and act like you don't want what I'm offering. : It's... I just... I'll do your homework, just don't beat me up, alright? : It's Shane, isn't it? He's still got you on a leash, parading you around and making you beg for scraps, like a dog. You know last night he said you two were goin steady, but I didn't believe him. You can be my puppy dog if you want, I'll treat you a lot better than he ever could. I'm gonna let this slide. Maybe you're conflicted about this, think I'll think less of you if you cheat on him. : Wait -You talked to Shane yesterday? After school -Last night? : He lives with me, what do you think? : ...We're not going out... Or anything. I don't know why Shane told you that... It just got complicated... ...Between me and him... He's not acting like himself. : Yeah, he seemed a lot more contentious than normal. Guess that's because you turned him down huh? : ...Something like that. : ...So what's the problem? I want some of you... You want every numerous inch of me... : ...I... Don't know... : We both know what you want... It's time to stop being so fuckin passive, and make a move... Seeya tomorrow. }} : I'm gonna help you. We're working together to save Shane, stop acting like a total ass about it. : Alright, let's get this over with. I don't fucking trust you. I'm not going to trust you, at least not until this demon is done with. Karen said we'll need to man up and get this done, I've manned up and decided not to beat the shit out of you for all the creepy shit you've done. : What else did you need? You said you needed other shit to stop the demon. : I'll tell you after class. I have it written down. We done here? : Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP